Dressing Up and A Ballroom Dance
by Miss Asian
Summary: Aunt Alice dressed Nessie like she never did before for no apparent reason. And when Nessie wanted to learn how to ballroom dance, she didn't expect it to learn by her grandfather.


**Here's another fluff with Carlisle and Nessie including Alice. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks! :)**

* * *

The first time my aunt had dressed me was when I was a day old. I remember it as clear as day. It was a pink baby dress with matching cap with teddy bear ears. She said I looked absolutely adorable. Everyone in my family had held me that day and cooed how cute I was except for my mother who was still undergoing the 'change'. I loved her dearly and I wanted to be with her but that was simply impossible at that moment.

And then, I found myself here in my vast bedroom with my Aunt Alice towing a paper bag which I assumed was a new dress. I secretly rolled my eyes. It was quite ironic that my mother and I connected by being stubborn with fashion. But I – _we _– couldn't rein Aunt Alice when it comes to fashion.

"I found the most gorgeous dress for you today." she said in her high trilling voice as she placed the paper bag on my bed.

"You always find one." I assured her and she looked at me with excited eyes. Aunt Alice didn't even reach my shoulders.

"But this dress is special because you see… you're a woman and now and it is appropriate for you to wear new kind of clothes now that you've changed so much over the past seven years." she held my left arm and then smiled wickedly,

"Since you'll be in _this_ body for eternity from now on, why not flaunt it?" I gasped and my eyes widened in horror as Aunt Alice grabbed the paper bag and led me to my closet to pester me with her wit of fashion.

Aunt Alice tried to soften my ringlets. She said she was trying to give me a 'wavy' hair instead. I was shocked to see that my hair had already reached my waist. Then, she showed me the dress I never thought I could wear.

"It's absolutely perfect for you!" she trilled as she held it in front of me.

It was a crimson halter dress. And it was miniscule.

"So you see, it's a classic cocktail dress and embellished with a halter strap. It has pleated bodice and a jewel accented empire waist. The light airy skirt will flatter your unbelievable frame…" she kept describing the dress for me and I couldn't believe that she would let me wear a dress like that.

"But it's so _tiny_." I managed to whisper and she stopped speaking. Her face was suddenly contorted with disappointment. I felt guilty at once. "Yet it's beautiful. Thank you for choosing this."

Her face lit up again with excitement and gave me the dress for me to wear. I sighed half-heartedly. No one messes with Aunt Alice. I shrugged off my clothes and managed to put the dress on me. It fitted me perfectly but I felt uncomfortable. I felt _bared_.

I stepped out of the divider and my aunt was almost jumping on her feet with excitement. Her face was really enlightening because of her quirkiness. I managed to smile a little.

"I won't let you look at the mirror right now. I still have to finish up with your face." she said and made me sat down on my vanity chair that was turned against the mirror. She put something on my eyes and lips. This was entirely different to me. It was something she had never done; to put _make-up_ on my face. It just took a minute before she was finished. Then, she gave me these red peep-toe shoes and it was a staggeringly high stilettos.

"Are you sure about this, Aunt Alice?" I asked her as I stood up on feet. Uncannily, I felt just the same as before. I felt light… maybe it's because even a stiletto couldn't shackle a half-vampire's feet. My aunt giggled with delight.

"Here." she paused as she let me turn around to look at my reflection on the mirror. I gasped again in shock. "You look stunning, _Renesmee._"

The reflection on the mirror was not a fast growing child anymore. She was no longer the cute and adorable child… She _was_ beautiful now. Her bronze ringlets were turned into waves that gently reached almost to her waist. Her body was no longer petite. It has curves… _perfect_ curves. The dress fitted perfectly around her wonderful body. The flowing skirt just reached the middle of her thighs and her breasts were accentuated flawlessly by the empire waist. Her eyelids were darkened, almost smoked in a beautiful and fierce way. I couldn't believe it. That was _me._

No longer was the sweet-looking, cute Nessie. All I could see was the beautiful and stunning _Renesmee_.

"See? Even _you_ are dazzled by yourself." Aunt Alice giggled beside me. I looked at her in the mirror. Her head almost reached my shoulder.

"You're tiny and mortifyingly annoying, Aunt Alice." I elbowed her playfully and kissed her cheeks. "But I love you just the same."

Aunt Alice and I were the only ones inside the house since everyone was out hunting and Grandpa was still in the hospital. She always does this whenever there's no one here because she's free to have me as her full-sized living doll. But this time, it was completely different. I looked like a woman. An elegant woman. And I knew that this would infuriate my parents especially my mother.

We were both standing in the living room as trance music was playing and she was teaching me how to walk like a model. I couldn't help but to laugh at myself. I was a seven year old supermodel. I continued to walk and she said that I should strike a pose and so I did. She flashed her camera.

"Now that I know how to walk like a model, I want to know how to ballroom dance." I said as I changed the music into a ballroom song. "I saw it on TV yesterday and it looked like fun. Can you teach me, Aunt Alice?"

Her face went blank and then stared back at me with a mischievous grin. "I don't know the part of the man. But someone could teach you."

I was confused at what she said until I heard the purr of an engine stopped in the garage and light footsteps coming in the living room. My eyes widened in horror. Grandpa just entered the room and his calm, beautiful face was turned into shock as his eyes met mine.

"Nessie?" he asked mouth agape. Aunt Alice was giggling beside me and Grandpa flashed her a baffled look. "What have you done to her, Alice?"

"We're just playing dress-up, Carlisle. You're home early. Why is that?" Aunt Alice suddenly changed the subject but Grandpa was much intelligent for that.

"It's not appropriate for her age. She's only seven, Alice. What are you thinking?" his voice sounded alarmed. He shrugged off his coat and placed it around my body. I smiled thoughtfully at him.

"She's seventeen, Carlisle. And oh! She wanted to learn how to ballroom dance that's why I dressed her like that." as she said that, I shook my head in disbelief. Aunt Alice was best in making surprises. "And I couldn't teach her because I don't know the man part."

We were all quiet for a minute and Aunt Alice was looking smug. Grandpa heaved a sigh. "You want to ballroom dance?" he asked and I nodded timidly.

"You could've told me sooner. It would be my pleasure to teach you." he smiled his warm smile at me. I suddenly felt nervous of the situation. Aunt Alice, who was literally jumping out of excitement beside me, held her digital camera once more to take pictures.

"You dance?" I asked him, amazed. Grandpa chuckled.

"Of course I do. I'm three centuries old. Ballroom dancing is just a part of it." he held out his right hand and I took it. He thought me the first footstep and then the next. Then the head turns and the swirls. It continued on and on until I mastered all the steps he taught.

"Remember that ballroom dancing is about grace, polish and courtesy." Grandpa reminded me and I nodded. I took off his coat then he courteously offered his right hand like a gentleman. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

His long lost British accent came to life as Aunt Alice started the music, flashed her camera at us before she left the room. I took Grandpa's hand and he led me on the clear space. My right hand was connected with his left and my left hand was placed on his right shoulder. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, we both took our steps. We were dancing and swirling around the floor effortlessly like one body. He led me and I followed. The next thing I did was to communicate with his lead and that was the secret. We were _graceful._

Then, when the music was about to end, he lifted me with both of his hands and he swirled with me in his arms. He set me down and we both bowed. I was smiling so widely and when I looked at his face, he seemed to be delighted just as I was. My grandfather never failed to amaze me.

"You're a very wonderful dancer _and_ teacher, Grandpa." I praised him as I huffed a breath. "That was really amazing."

"Thank you, dear. You're a great student, too." he smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm lucky to have you as my grandfather." I said to him sincerely and I hugged him around the chest. He hugged me back.

"You know… it still hasn't marked on me yet that I'm a grandfather. I'm twenty-three for all intents and purposes. But it still sounded very good to my ears." he said and we both chuckled. He kissed the top of my hair.

"I haven't told you a while ago that you look absolutely beautiful. No words can describe how stunning you are right now and had always been." Grandpa said in an adoring voice.

"You are beautiful, too." I said and we both laughed again. Music was produced when we did.

Aunt Alice entered the room again, with her camera in hand. "This has got to be my best archive in years." she said and we all laughed. "Maybe you should dance together again in front of the family. I know they will be thrilled!"

Grandpa and I both looked at each other. Both contemplating and then a mischievous grin formed on our face. Then, he asked me, in which I nodded excitedly.

"Do you want to learn how to cha-cha?"

* * *

**Can you imagine Carlisle dancing cha-cha? Haha!**


End file.
